


Running Away From Myself

by anonymous_writing_fool, BlackWolfFire



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Light Angst, Pre-Episode: Accepting Anxiety, Roman's Scream Kills Us Every Time, Song Lyrics, redemption arc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-09-29 03:26:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17195624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymous_writing_fool/pseuds/anonymous_writing_fool, https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackWolfFire/pseuds/BlackWolfFire
Summary: He was...different. It was the only way they could accurately describe it. Logan was Logic, Roman was Creativity, Patton was Morality, and Anxiety was...well, he was Anxiety. Not much of a light trait if you asked Roman. He even went out of his way to frighten Thomas, and if there was one thing Roman couldn't stand, it was a side who tried to hurt their Host.





	Running Away From Myself

**Author's Note:**

> First fanfiction. Go easy on me, please. My friend and I will be alternating every other chapter. Hope this turns out halfway decent. Don't like, don't read, simple as that.  
> Anonymous out!
> 
> -anonymous_writing_fool

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its short and i wont apologize  
> its two am fuck you linda  
> ~liz

_Virgil had always been different, even among the Dark Sides. So, the thought of trying to fit in with the Light Sides was laughable. He knew the find out about him eventually, and then everything would go to hell. They'd kill him, or cut his wings off, it maybe even something worse._

_That was what Deceit had always told him, anyways. He believed him, of course. What reason did Dee have to lie to him? None. Dee was a friend. Dee wouldn't lie to him. Dee was nice._

_Dee had reassured him of that the same morning, pulling him aside and telling him under his breath that he could trust him whenever he needed to talk about anything._

 

That was three years ago. He had been living with the Light Sides for almost a year and a half now, and he had made virtually no progress with making peace with Roman. The creative Side was stubborn as ever, steadfastly remaining against practically everything Anxiety said. Logan had gotten better, but he'd always been better than the others at seeing their arguments and debates from both perspectives. Virgil was willing to bet thatg Logan was a neutral trait, thus explaining why he didn't always try to take Roman's or Patton's views on everything.

Then again, Virgil was also pretty sure Logan knew about him and his wings. He'd nearly caught him with tthem out on one occasion, nearly giving Virgil a heart attack when he materialized out of the shadows to inform him that the diknner Patton had prepared was done.

Patton was the only one who not only accepted him, but actively tried to do anything with him or include him. Logan obviously wasn't completely opposed to his presence (unlike Roman) but he seemed to have a subtler way of going about showing emotion.

Movie nights were fun, and videos were getting easier to put up with now that he was being listened to and included a bit more. It wasn't completely free of tension, but they were getting there.

And when he finally told them his name, he'd never felt so alive.


End file.
